International Publication No. WO 2007/069606 describes a wiring substrate that incorporates an electronic component by encapsulating the electronic component in an encapsulation resin between upper and lower substrates. In the wiring substrate, the electronic component is coupled to the lower substrate by wire bonding.
In this wiring substrate, bonding wires electrically connect electrode pads of the electronic component to connection pads of the lower substrate, and wirings extend from the connection pads in the planar direction. The wirings each include a distal end that forms a pad. The pads of the wirings are electrically connected to connection pads of the upper substrate via solder balls or the like. Such a structure increases the wiring length, for example, from the electrode pads of the electronic component to the connection pads of the upper substrate.